Harry Potter and the Firebolt's Gift
by RavenclawEagle123
Summary: In the original book, when Hermione turns in the Firebolt to Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron become angry. However what if Harry took Hermione's side? Perhaps the Firebolt will bring something more important than a fast broom? After all, Friendship and Love are the most important things of all. Harry/Hermione. Ron bashing.
1. The Patronus

_**Hi everyone! Here is my new story! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This chapter starts at the beginning of Chapter 12 of Book 3, The Patronus. I did get inspiration from another story, "More important than any broomstick" by witowsmp, however any similarities beside the basic idea is by coincidence only. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" _Ron Weasley rounded on Hermione Granger. His face now matching his hair, red in anger.

The Gryffindor Common Room was empty except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The fireplace seemed to roar in the silence, as the three students glared at one another.

Harry was sent the fastest broomstick in the world, The Firebolt, for Christmas, however it came unsigned and without any indication of who it was from. Harry assumed it was from a teacher, as McGonagall sent him his original Nimbus 2000 back in first year. Taking it as a blessing, Harry never really thought about any danger that came with it. Therefore, when Hermione replied, rather defiantly to Ron, Harry realized that there is a reason Hermione is known as the 'brightest witch of her age'.

_"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that the broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"_

Ron opened his mouth to reply, however Harry's hand shot up and covered it. Harry took a few deep breaths, knowing he was going to have to walk on eggshells in order to not piss either of them off at him.

"Ron, before we start screaming, we should at least let Hermione explain herself." Harry tells him. Ron looks at him in shock.

"Harry there is no way Black sent that broom to you! Someone would have noticed him buying it, wouldn't they!?" Ron tells him, and glancing at Hermione. "So why would you think he might have?"

"As we know." Hermione started, stressing each syllable, "there are more than one way to hide who you are. Polyjuice Potion for one." Harry nodded in agreement. Black could have easily disguised himself as anyone and bought that broom, if he didn't steal it.

"I agree with Hermione, Ron." Harry told him. "I did not think about that, the excitement overwhelmed me." Harry explained.

"I can't believe you are taking her side!" Ron exploded. "The odds of Black sending you that broomstick is like 154,201 to 1!"

Harry smirked at Hermione, who looked at him questioningly. "Never tell me the odds." Harry told Ron, causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, his face becoming redder as he thought he was being laughed at.

"Muggle thing Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine then!" Ron yelled. "Don't tell me! I'll be waiting for you to see reason Harry." Ron stormed up to the boys dormitory, causing Harry to sigh.

"I'm sorry Harry..." Hermione began only for Harry to smile at her.

"Don't apologize." Harry told her. "You thought about my safety. I'd have probably done the same if you picked up a book that seemed dangerous."

"Like what?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh maybe if someone gave you another copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that was unsigned I'd be worried." Harry grinned. "After all, you never can resist reading it."

"Prat." Hermione rolled her eyes, before grinning. "Maybe if you actually read it, you'd understand why I love it so much."

"Maybe." Harry agreed. "I'll get on that."

Hermione spun around, looking at him in shock. "You would actually do that!?"

"For you, Yes." Harry lightly smiled.

The two walked off out of the common room, off to Hermione's sanctuary, the Library.

**I am a Line Break, I separate scenes, Hello, Bye**

Harry sighed as he watched all the rest of the students get off the Hogwarts Express, coming back from break. He liked the peace and quiet, however now that they are back it means that Professor Lupin will start his anti-dementor lessons.

He waited by the station to see if he can find Lupin, however someone found him first.

"Hey Potter!" Oliver Wood called to him. "During break, I was doing some thinking. What if Dementors show up to the next match?"

Nodding grimly, Harry replied that he is planning on taking lessons with Lupin to prevent them from affecting him so much. Wood grinned at him, but then brought up his lack of broom situation.

"I got sent a Firebolt for Christmas." Harry told him. "However McGonagall is currently stripping it down in order to make sure Sirius Black didn't send it to me."

"Nonsense." Wood scoffed. "He couldn't buy that, he's on the run." Harry explained what Hermione did before and Wood nodded. "That unfortunately makes sense. However I would suggest you look for a temporary replacement, just in case it isn't done before our match."

Harry agreed and they both went their separate ways.

**Hello, I am a Line Break. I separate scenes, Bye**

Lessons started back up immediately, and Harry was both dreading and excited for each one. Care of Magical Creatures was outside and cold, however Hagrid made sure everyone was comfortable. Divination, just like before, began with Trelawney predicting his death, however this time it was more vague.

The one class Harry was most excited for was DADA, as he needed to know when his dementor lessons would begin. He cornered Lupin after class, Hermione with him.

"Eight O'clock on Thursday evening, in the old History of Magic classroom." Lupin told them. "And if she may desire, yes Miss Granger you may come as well."

Hermione grinned in excitement. She had hoped Lupin would allow her to come along. Both Harry and Hermione noticed something was still off about their Professor though.

"Doesn't he still seem ill?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah he does." Hermione nodded. "I have my suspicions, and I'm pretty sure I'm right. However, I want to be sure before I tell you." Harry nods in agreement.

As eight o'clock on Thursday approached, the couple got ready to head out, just as Crookshanks bounced from the girls dormitory and into Hermione's arms. Looking at one another, the two shrugged and walked out, to the classroom.

Ron entered the common room as they left, ignoring them and going straight up to his bed. He saw Scabbers lying there, asleep. Ron smiles as he walked down and started up a game of chess with Neville.

Down in the History of Magic classroom, the pair met Lupin. Inside, there was a packing case, which shook on its own.

"That's another boggart, isn't it?" Hermione asked Lupin, for him to nod. "That way it can turn into a dementor for Harry, and we can practice on it."

"Wait, Hermione." Lupin began to ask, "why is your cat here?"

"Honestly I don't know Professor." Hermione shrugged. "He just didn't want to stay in the common room."

"Now the spell is known as the Patronus charm." Lupin explained, shrugging off the cat's behavior. "It creates a guardian that radiates happiness, pretty much an alternative food source for the dementor. However because the patronus can not feel despair, it scares the dementors away."

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It most definitely is. Now, the incantation is simply, Expecto Patronum. The tricky part is getting the patronus strong. To do this, you have to think of the happiest memory you have."

Both nodded and concentrated hard. Harry's mind immediately went to the moment that he first entered the Wizarding World, escaping the Dursley's. Hermione thought about the end of second year, her and Harry hugging in the middle of the great hall after she had been cured of her petrifaction.

"Now I want you to cast the spell with no dementors. Go."

Harry and Hermione both were able to produce a silvery smoke and Lupin asked them if they were ready to face the boggart.

Both students nodded, while looking at the dreaded case. Harry gave the ready signal, and the case opened.

Voices started screaming at Harry. His mom begging for him to be spared and Voldemort killing her.

"Expecto Patronum!" Both students shouted, however the voices kept getting louder in Harry's head, causing him to black out. Hermione's concentration on the memory broke as she saw Harry fall. She quickly caught Harry before he hit the ground as Lupin got the boggart back into the case.

Once Harry was ready again, Lupin told him to focus on an even stronger memory. Harry thought hard and found one. The smile of the girl next to him when she saw that he was alright at the end of first year. The hug she gave him in second year. The first person to really make Harry feel happy. Focusing on that smile, Harry nodded.

Once again the dementor was unleashed, and this time the memory seemed to drown out the screams. Both of them, holding hands this time, shouted in unison, and a silver shadow appeared from both of their wands, combing in the air to form a shield between them and the dementor.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Lupin roared, as the Patroni and boggart disappeared. Harry and Hermione sat down, exhausted.

"Well done you two!" Lupin grinned, giving them chocolate frogs. "That will be enough for today. Same time next week?"

The lessons with Lupin became a weekly thing, as both Harry and Hermione were making small progress. Neither could actually draw the dementor away, they could only form the cloud that used up all their energy.

Harry was spending more time in the library with Hermione, bonding even deeper. He lived up to his promise of reading _Hogwarts: A History, _which he was glad he did. He learned so much more about the school and it's secrets. Hermione and he were rarely seen apart from one another, except in classes. She actually got Harry to study more and saw a rapid improvement on his grades. Even professor's like Snape has to admit he was improving.

It was after they finished their Patronus lessons on a February night, joined once more by Crookshanks, that they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall, whom was holding a Firebolt. Not just any Firebolt though.

"You can have this back Potter." McGonagall told him. "It was free of all curses. Now you better win me that Quidditch cup with it." As she walked away, Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I'm glad it didn't have any curses Harry."

"Yeah me too." He laughed. "I'm just glad you thought to stop me from being stupid and assuming it was clean. Because it could have been cursed. Not to mention it made us closer."

Hermione grinned as they walked up to the common room where Neville was pleading with Sir Cadogen, the fat lady's replacement. Apparently he lost his list of passwords, and the painting wasn't letting him in.

"Oddsbodikins." Harry stated, shutting up the painting. Immediately the pair became surrounded by admirers of his Firebolt. Ron sat off in the corner, mumbling about being right. He got up to go to his common room to give scabbers his tonic.

Recently Harry had been noticing that Hernione was really tired, which made sense because of her schedule.

"Why don't you try dropping a class or two?" Harry questioned.

"Oh no!" Hermione told him. "I couldn't do that! They are all very interesting."

"They are killing you slowly Hermione." Harry told her. "You need to relax some."

"I can't with all this homework." Hermione told him, as she set down her bag, and pulled out a quill and parchment. She sat Crookshanks down next to her, as he was with them at the lessons.

"No." Harry told her. "Relax." He took the quill and set it down, moving Hermione to lay in his lap as he started running his fingers through her hair. Secretly, Fred and George started up a betting pool on when they'd officially start dating where they couldn't see. Bets went as high as 100 galleons.

The noise in the common room started to calm down before a roaring scream was heard from the dorms. Ron jumped down the stairs, dragging a bloody bedsheet.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Ron shouted.

"AND THIS WAS ON THE FLOOR!" He dropped a few ginger cat hairs on the floor, exactly like Crookshanks.

Hermione's face grew stony.

"Ron. Crookshanks has been with me since we left the common room. There is no way he killed Scabbers."

"That's Rubbish!" Ron shouts. "You are just covering up for him!"

"No Ron it's true." Harry told him.

"Taking her side again, Potter?" Ron spat. "Typical."

"What did you call me?" Harry stood up.

"Oh shut up Potter. We aren't friends anymore."

"All because you can't accept that my cat didn't kill your rat?" Hermione said, standing up as well.

"Go back to your world, Mudblood." Ron shouted in rage. "If you never came Scabbers would still be alive."

SMACK!

"Never call Hermione that name!" Neville shouted at Ron. Ron snarled and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks Neville." Harry told him, before turning to Hermione, who was standing there shocked. "Come on Mione, lets get you comfortable again."

"I can't believe he said that." Hermione frowned. "I never expected that."

"Neither did I." Harry agreed. "Well I don't care anymore, he's not a friend of ours anymore."

The flames in the fireplace crackled with mystery. The next chapter of their life was about to begin. One without Ron Weasley as their friend.

**Hello, I am a Line Break, I separate scenes, Bye.**

Little did the duo know that once Ron had left, he ran into their arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. They were about to start arguing when Ron realized that Malfoy may be the key on getting revenge.

"I agree." Malfoy smirked, as a tentative alliance started. "The first time to strike is almost upon us."

"When is that?" Ron questioned.

"It would be a shame for Potter to fall off his broom again, wouldn't it?" Malfoy's eyes glittered with danger. "Perhaps the sight of another dementor or two would do the job."

**_Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Ta Ta For now!!!_**


	2. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Hey everyone! I am back! I have decided to do one story at a time, and I do apologize for any irregular updates. There are many days in which I don't want to write, and many days I can not. I will try to update twice monthly at a minimum however. I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry woke up the next day hoping what happened was all a dream. For 2 years Ron had been their friend and they didn't want to believe that something so small would break their friendship.

However, they were proven wrong when Harry left his dorm. He came down the stairs to the common room where Ron sat glaring at Hermione, who was sitting amongst a pile of books, seemingly absorbed by them.

"If you don't take a break, those books may end up swallowing you whole." Harry smirked as he plopped himself down next to his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned a page in her books. "Just because you think I'm doing too much does not mean I shouldn't do them. I can't fail these classes."

"That may be so," Harry agreed. "But if you put too much pressure on yourself you'll crack under it all."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Hermione snorted, glancing up at him, her eyes sparkling with a hidden beauty.

"Our final practice before our match against Ravenclaw is going to start after breakfast." Harry told her. "You could always come down and watch."

Sighing, Hermiome agreed, and went up to her dorm to get her bag.

"Why invite her?" Ron questioned from his spot. "She doesn't appreciate quidditch like I do. Stupid know-it-all."

Harry's green eyes darkened. The normally cheerful emerald color became the same shade as the flash of light that stole his parents from him. A breeze flowed through the room despite no windows being open. Suddenly the Harry Potter who could kill a Basilisk with nothing but a sword made an appearance.

Ron however, was so absorbed into his thoughts, missed it all.

"Why don't you forget about her and take me to the practice? That way I can go and ride your Firebolt beforehand."

The wind stopped abruptly as Harry's eyes widened in shock before he felt like he needed to go vomit. Everyone else was looking at Ron in shock.

Not realizing what was going on around him, he grinned as he thought that Harry now agreed with him. "I'll be right back mate!" Ron grinned at him.

As Ron disappeared up the stairs, Hermione came down.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned him.

"Ron... Ron asked if he could ride my Firebolt." Harry shuddered.

"I'm not shocked." She shrugged. "He is quidditch obsessed. Did you agree?"

"Of course not." Harry stated, his body becoming protective over his friend. "Not after yesterday."

Hermione blushed as she felt a rush of emotions she never felt before. Harry is standing up for her. No ones done that for her before she met him.

"Wait, she's still coming?" Ron shouted as he came down. "Her cat killed my rat! How can you take her side?"

"Crookshanks didn't kill Scabbers." Harry glared, his hand grasping Hermione's. "And yes she is coming, I never said you could." They walked out, never releasing their hands until they reached the great hall to eat.

"Why did you look so sick when he asked to ride your broom?" Hermione questioned as they sat down. "Sure, He is an arse, but why sick?"

"It was the way he said it." Harry explained. "He said it in a way that it seemed he didn't mean my actual broom. It felt like he meant my..." he said as he trailed off, motioning to what he meant.

"Oh..." Hermione realized, as she turned green for a second.

"Yeah." Harry stated, shivering, before deciding to ignore it for now.

Once classes were over for the day, and dinner has been eaten, Harry ran up to grab his broom before meeting Hermione and the rest of his team at the pitch. Unsurprisingly, Madame Hooch was there as well, as she had been overseeing all practices since the fateful Dementor attack during the match against Hufflepuff.

Upon seeing the broom, she immediately took it for inspection. Needless to say, she was extremely impressed, comparing it to the old Silver Arrows. It took Oliver asking her for the broom back to get her to realize that they needed to practice.

Before they flew off, Oliver warned Harry that the seeker he was up against was Cho Chang, a fourth year who is pretty good, despite riding a Comet Two Sixty.

When they finally lifted off, Harry realized the broom handles way better than he could have imagined. It seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip, and when he put as much speed in it as possible, the stadium turned into a blur.

Spotting Hermione sitting by Madame Hooch in the stands, he zoomed at them before pulling up into a few loops. Hermione shook her head as she laughed. She was never a fan of Harry's fancy flying. It scared her half to death whenever he nearly fell, but the loops seemed tame compared to his usual antics.

Once Wood let the snitch out, Harry caught it almost immediately. Letting go of it again, he let it disappear from his sights, but found it no less than a minute later, and caught it easily.

Once practice was over, Wood didn't have a single critique to make, and as Fred and George commented, it was a first for him. However, he was still concerned that dementors would turn up.

"They won't come this time." Fred told Wood. "Dumbledore would go ballistic."

As the team went to the locker room, Harry told them that he was going to catch up later, he wanted to talk to Hermione.

They walked up to the castle slowly, enjoying the cool Scotland air. The darkness surrounding them would have been unnerving, but after facing Voldemort twice in two years, darkness was pretty tame.

Taking each others hand, they were halfway to the castle when Harry spotted something that made him stop dead. A pair of eyes, gleaming from the darkness.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione questioned, noticing how stiff he got.

"Lumos." Harry cast, the wand illuminating none other than Crookshanks.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione laughed as she picked up her cat.

Harry sighed, he thought for sure he saw the Grim again. Thankfully he was able to sleep with ease that night despite the scare.

The next morning, Harry brought his Firebolt down to the great hall, and as he entered, the hall became silent as everyone saw the broom. The Slytherin's all looked thunder-struck, and it pleased Harry to no end as he saw the look of absolute horror cross Malfoy's face.

Wood was clearly enjoying it as well, as he laid the broom on the center of the table, allowing everyone to see it.

Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate him on finding a good replacement for his broom, as it was clear Cedric still felt guilty over how he won the last match. Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley's girlfriend also came over to ask to hold it. Percy mentioned he had a bet with her over who would win the match. Hermione rolled her eyes at the bet, as Percy then whispered to them that Harry had better win, as he didn't have 10 galleons.

As Penny walked away, Harry noticed a girl with blonde hair sitting away from everyone at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry questioned his best friend. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's just Loony Lovegood." Ginny answered from across the table instead of Hermione. "She lives near us. Bit nutter she is, always talking about non existent creatures and what not."

Harry frowned as he motioned to Hermione to get up. They walked across the hall and sat down next to her.

"Hey there." Hermione smiled at her gently. "What is your name?"

"I'm Luna." The girl spoke, her eyes not looking up from her plate, and her voice seemingly distant. "Though most people call me Loony, as me and my daddy see things other people don't."

Harry frowned. He has experienced plenty of times in which he has been bullied for being different, so he felt sympathy for her.

"Where are your friends?" Hermione questioned, despite already knowing what Luna's response would be.

"I don't have any." Luna shrugged. "They all think I'm to weird to be friends with."

"Not true." Harry told her. "We are your friends."

"Really?" Luna gasped, her head jumping up, her eyes locking into Harry's, searching for any deceit. Seeing none, she looks at Hermione to see the same honesty in her eyes.

Luna grins as she hugs them both. "I've never had any friends." She whispers as she glances at the other Ravenclaw's.

"Well now you do." Hermione grinned. "Want to come sit with us?"

Luna grins as she bounces over to the Gryffindor table with them. Unfortunately, someone followed them.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Malfoy drawled. "It has got plenty of special features, doesn't it?"

"Shame it doesn't have a parachute." Ron smirked at them. "In case a dementor gets to close to you."

Hermione and Harry spun to face him, unable to believe he would join in with Malfoy.

"Pity your broom doesn't have an extra hand, Malfoy." Harry shot back, ignoring Ron. "It could catch the snitch for you."

Everyone around them laughed, but none harder than Luna. She was silent for a few seconds before she burst out in a laughter that seemed to be louder than twenty adults laughing. She kept wheezing for air as she collapsed, rolling on the floor in laughter. If The Joker was real, then she must have just gotten hit with his laughing gas.

**Line Break... Line Break... Line Break... Line Break...**

Hermione and Luna sat in the Gryffindor stands, watching as Lee Jordan seemingly could not care about the match he was supposed to be commenting on. The boy had become a one man advertisement for all things Firebolt. In fact, they could not decide on if his comments or McGonagall's outrage was funnier.

Gryffindor was completely stomping on the eagles, as the score was currently 80-0. Hermione watched as Harry zoomed off to the Gryffindor goals, and Cho pulled right in front of him, causing Harry to swerve away.

"Damn." Luna muttered.

"What?" Hermione questioned her.

"It's nothing." Luna said quickly, shrugging her off.

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as people started pointing down in the Slytherin side of the stands. Four tall, hooded figures, who could not be anything but dementors, floated there. Hermione whipped out her wand, and Harry, speeding to the snitch did the same, and in unison they shouted the spell they have been working on for months.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Something silver-white, something massive came out of Harry's wand as something slightly smaller came out of Hermione's. Both charged at the figures as Harry closed his hand around the snitch.

The stadium erupted into cheers as the entire Gryffindor team swarmed Harry as he made his way back to the ground. Hermione and Luna ran out onto the field, hugging him.

"That was quite some Patroni." a voice said in their ears, which turned out to be Lupin.

"I didn't feel cold at all!" Hermione gushed as Harry stated that he didn't hear the voices like he did before.

"That was because… er… they weren't dementors." Lupin told them. "Come and see."

Leading them to where the "dementors" were, he stood aside to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and Ron, stumbling out of dark cloaks, currently being yelled at by McGonagall.

**Line Break...Line Break... Line Break... Line Break...**

The party that came after lasted well into the night, and Harry passed out nearly on contact with his bed. He was dreaming of a certain bushy haired brunette when an ear wrenching scream was heard, and it pulled him out of his sleep.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, seeing Ron standing absolutely terrified.

"It was Sirius Black!' He shouted. "He was standing over me with a knife!"

"Don't be ridiculous, it was probably a nightmare." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No!" Ron shook his head. "Look!"

Everyone tuned and saw the curtains around his bed were slashed open, with what was obviously a sharp knife.

After a couple of moments, and after McGonagall was summoned, it was revealed what happened. Neville left his list of passwords he wrote down somewhere and Sirius Black used them to get in. Harry could not blame Neville, even though McGonagall seemed keen to. Ever since The Fat Lady had been scared off by Black originally, the replacement painting had not lived up to her standards. Sir Cadogan had been so annoying and he changed the password multiple times a day.

Harry explained this to McGonagall who sighed before deciding not to punish Neville for this, and just told him to be more careful. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, thankful that Black didn't get to him. As he was in her embrace, he thought back to his dream. Did he... did he like Hermione?

**Don't forget to read, review, and follow!**


	3. The Fantastic Four?

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to decide how I was going to handle this section, as I knew Lupin needed to end up with the map, but I also knew Harry would not go to Hogsmeade if Hermione didn't go and Ron was not his friend. I hope it works out and you guys like it. Once again, I do not Own Harry Potter.**

Once again all the lions stayed up almost all night. The thought that a mass murderer almost killed one of your fellow housemates was enough to keep anyone up.

The entire school was being searched once more, not that Harry thought it would do any good. Black seemed to be able to vanish right after he appeared. Many people once brought up the theory that he disapparated, only for Hermione to once again shoot down the theory.

"Nobody can apparate or disapparate inside of Hogwarts. Not even the headmaster. There are wards preventing this." Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown discussing this theory once more. "It says so in..."

"Hogwarts: A History." Harry finished, smirking as he snuck up behind her.

Hermione blushed as she felt Harry's arms around her. She couldn't help but wish it was just them two, alone by the fire. Maybe she read too many romantic books, but Harry was such a stereotypical prince, and she couldn't help but wish she was Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

In the morning, it was clear the staff were tightening down security even more. The Fat Lady was returned, as it was clear Sir Cadogan was useless at protecting the Gryffindors. However, because she was still nervous about being attacked again, Two security trolls now guarded the tower entrance.

Despite this, Harry could not have been happier. Now that Ron was getting the attention for having seen Black, he and Hermione spent a lot of time studying together in the library in order to prepare Buckbeak's defense. Luna joined them whenever she could, and it was clear that the new Golden Trio were stronger than ever.

It was breakfast a few days later when Harry received a letter from Hagrid, asking him and Hermione to come over for afternoon tea. They sent back a reply saying yes. The two of them met up with Luna, and walked down to the entrance hall to meet up with him. Hagrid sent them a questioning glance as he saw Luna, but Harry nodded to him, wordlessly saying that she knows, and that yes she can be trusted and will help.

When they got down to the cabin, they saw Hagrid's suit he picked out for the trial, which was set on that Friday. Harry let out a sigh. They could not find one thing that would help. Sure they could prove Buckbeak was just acting in nature, but with Lucius Malfoy pulling the strings, it would take no less than a miracle to save Buckbeak.

Once they returned to the common room, and Luna went back to hers, they saw a notice on the noticeboard that the next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry glanced at Hermione, who sighed and led him to a quiet corner of the common room.

"No Harry." Hermione shot him down immediately. "Black is close, there is no doubt about that. You can't go."

"What if I bring my cloak?" Harry brought up. "He could never see me then."

"Maybe so," Hermione agreed. "But I didn't plan on going anyway. We have a bigger problem. Luna."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"It's not her, more like Ravenclaw in general." Hermione told him, her eyes serious. "Notice how she rarely has shoes on? How she seems to hate her own house?"

Harry nodded. "You think she is being bullied by them."

"Remember how she said that people call her Loony?" Hermione reminds him. "My guess is that because she believes in these creatures like Nargles and Wrackspurts, the others bully her."

Harry's eyes darkened. The Dursley's had made Harry hate bullies, and if Luna was being bullied, he had to rescue her from the Ravens.

"Nargles?" Ron asked, crossing the room to them. "Those are one of Loony's mad up creatures. Why are you talking about them?"

Hermione clenched her fists as the candles in the room flickered. Harry put a hand on her back, calming her.

"None of your business, Weasley." Harry told him.

"What?" Ron asked. "Are we not friends?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief as Hermione stepped up. "Friends? How on Earth do you think we are still friends? You called me a Mudblood, insulted me time and time again, tried to sabotage Harry in Quidditch, and now insulted our friend."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he was about to take out his wand, only for a voice from behind Ron to call out the full body binding spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville shouted, causing Ron's arms and legs to snap together as he falls backwards.

"Thanks Neville." Harry and Hermione grin. They exchanged looks before asking Neville if he wanted to come help Luna with them. The usually nervous boy's face hardened as he knew Luna, and the fact that she was being bullied made him angry.

The day before the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and Hermione knew they had to discuss what to do with the map and their knowledge of the passageways.

"For all we know, Black is using the one behind the One-Eyed Witch to get in and out." Hermione told Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"While I would love to watch the map all day and look out for him, we don't have the time to always watch it." Harry commented. "We should give it to a teacher, that way they can keep an eye on it."

"Really?" Hermione looked at him, wide eyed. "You'd do that? Even if it meant not ever having the map again?"

"Yes Hermione." Harry grimly stated. "It is helpful, but as long as we don't need to sneak out, we will be fine."

The two friends agreed that Professor Lupin would be the best teacher to give it to, as he was the DADA teacher.

**Line Break... Line Break... Line Break...**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville approached the Great Hall the next morning, determination on their face. They brought Luna over to their table, and they all engaged her in conversation. Hermione even asked about the creatures Luna sees, as even though she doesn't quite believe that they exist, their was no evidence denying their existence.

Slowly over breakfast they trio became a quartet, as Neville grew closer to them. They had yet to tell Luna their plan, as they did not want her to feel guilty if the rest of the Ravens got punished.

As the mail arrived, Hedwig flew over to Professor Flitwick, who was the head of the Ravenclaws. They watched him as he read the letter from them. They saw his head jump up as he glanced at Luna at their table and back to his Ravens. Despite being small, he could still frighten most as his demeanor took on a defensive look. He quickly whispered to McGonagall, who's face darkened as well.

Flitwick stood on his chair as McGonagall clinked her fork on her glass.

"Attention everyone." Flitwick spoke up. "If we could have your attention please."

"It has come to our attention that certain people have been bullying others for being different. This must end now." McGonagall stated, her eyes constantly looking at the Claws.

"Don't deny it, because we know it is true." Flitwick stated. "If you have stolen anything or borrowed something without permission, see that it is returned by the end of today. If it is not, and it is discovered you have that item, you will loose 25 points for you r house per item, and a detention for each item as well."

Nobody missed that the two heads of house were looking directly at the Ravenclaws as they said this, though it was clear this message was for everyone.

Luna got up and dragged the others into an empty classroom, her face full of tears. She embraced them, shaking as she sobbed against her friends.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I don't know how you did it, or how you knew, but thank you."

**Line Break... Line Break... Line Break...**

Later that day, Harry and Hermione knocked on the door to Professor Lupin's office. Almost immediately, he answered, the door winging open.

"Oh, hey you two." He smiles at them. "Was today one of our lessons? I must have forgot."

"No, it's not that." Harry tells him. "It's about Black."

"What about him?" Lupin asked, his face taking on a funny expression as he lets them into his office.

"We found something that may help in finding him." Hermione explained. "As well as show us how he gets in to the castle."

"Really?" Lupin sat down in his seat, his eyes ablaze in interest. "What is it?"

Harry pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket, and Lupin's jaw dropped.

"Where did you find that map?" he asked. "Yes I know it is a map."

"We just found it." Hermione shrugged, not wanting to get the twins in trouble.

Lupin nodded, clearly not believing them, but letting it go. "Thank you for turning it in." Lupin nodded. "If Black somehow got ahold of this..."

"How did you know it was a map, sir?" Harry asked.

"I am familiar with those who created it." Lupin gave them a small smile. "I'll tell you more on a later date."

Harry nodded as they left Lupin's office. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand along the corridors, unaware of the whispers and pointing that others were doing.

Luna ran up to them, grinning. "All my stuff is back!" she grinned, as she showed them her shoes.

"That is brilliant Luna." they grinned at her. The three walked towards the Great Hall for Dinner as they passed Neville, who was shaking.

"What's wrong Nev?" Luna questioned, taking the note he was holding in his hands. She read it ands her eyes filled with tears. She turned to face the others, her mouth seemingly unable to make a sound.

"We Lost." Neville said, his eyes wide. "Buckbeak's going to be executed."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in horror, as Ron came up to them, a similar note in his hand.

"Maybe if you would have continued being my friend, Hagrid could have won." Ron told them. "I could have done something."

"Do you not care?" Hermione yelled at him. "An innocent creature is about to die, and that is all you care about?"

"Of course not!" Ron shouted back. "I thought that Malfoy would tell his dad to back off, and that is why I started talking to him. Clearly that did not work."

"So you were pretending to not like us?" Harry questioned.

"You wish Potter." Ron spat. "I may not like Malfoy but I hate you. You get whatever you want. Money, girls, fame. I get nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes as the foursome walked away, unable to focus on arguing.

"There will be an appeal." Hermione told the others. "There always is. I can not see anything else that will help, but we can look."

"Whatever it is, we will find it." Neville told them.

"Agreed." Luna nodded. "We will free Buckbeak."

"The four of us." Harry stated. "Together."

"The Fantastic Four." Hermione grinned, as Harry rolled his eyes at her.

**Don't forget to Read, Review, and Follow! See you guys later!**


	4. The Quidditch Final

**Hey everyone! I am so happy to have another chapter up finally. You all are amazing! If it weren't for your support and reviews, I may not have continued writing. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this is how the story would have gone. Don't forget to read, review, and** follow.

Due to the increased security, the first time the quartet got to talk to Hagrid was during the next Care of Magical Creatures class. To say that Hagrid was upset was a huge understatement. It was clear the half-giant would be sobbing right now if he was not in the middle of a class.

"It's all my fault." He told them, numb with shock. "I got all tongue-tied, and my nerves made me forget all the dates and everything that Hermione and Luna found for me."

"It would have been impossible to win." Neville made sure Hagrid knew. "Not with Malfoy there. I would bet my families fortune on Malfoy having paid off the committee, so they would sentence Buckbeak guilty."

Luna, who decided to skip her History class, shook her head sadly. "Don't worry Hagrid. We will try to find even more out before the appeal. Maybe I should make some bottlecap necklaces for the committee, it would help clear the Wrackspurts away."

Hagrid looked at Luna in confusion, before glancing at Hermione. Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders. It was not clear if Luna imagined these creatures, believed in them because her mom used to, or if these creatures actually did exist.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood off to the side, smirking at them.

"Have you ever seen anything so pathetic?" Malfoy questioned to his bodyguards, who grunted in response. "And he's supposed to be our teacher."

There was a clear tension between the groups. Almost as if a ticking time bomb was about to explode. And then it did. Both Harry and Neville made a move at Malfoy, only to be beat there.

SMACK!

Hermione got there before the boys could. Malfoy staggered as Hermione slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Luna's face was full of rage as she pulled out her wand, daring Malfoy to do something in retaliation. It was clear that Hermione was about to attack again when Harry intervened, grabbing Hermione's hand as she looked him in the eyes.

Harry's bright green eyes shined in the light, and had an immediate calming effect on her. It was strange, this feeling. Did she, Like Harry? Her arm relaxed as Malfoy scrambled off with his two goons.

"That foul, evil, little Cockroach!" Hermione spat out, watching Malfoy run. "You had better beat him in the Quidditch Final, because I can 't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"Come on Hermione." Neville motioned for her to keep walking. "We have Charms next."

"Oh I love Charms!" Luna smiled at them. "But unfortunately I have Potions next."

"Good Luck Luna." Hermione called to her, grinning as she watched her walk away.

"She is an odd one." Harry chuckles. "But so am I, so who am I to speak."

"Being odd is better than being boring." Neville grinned. "I mean the four of us are the oddballs in all of Hogwarts."

In charms, they learned about Cheering Charms, in which was definitely needed. The three left class feeling better and more cheerful, so they were able to brainstorm ways to acquit Buckbeak in a better mood.

Following that was the most interesting class of Divination Harry had been in. It started out normally enough, with Professor Trelawney Being weird, however when the lesson started, it was immediately weird. The Professor had shifted to examining Crystal Balls earlier than expected.

"The Fates have informed me that Crystal Balls will be on you exam." Trelawney told them. "And if we continued with my original plan, You all would fail due to not being prepared."

"That's bullocks!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is obvious that she writes the exam!"

Both Harry and Neville looked at her shocked, as they had never heard Hermione use that language before. Even Ron, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room glaring, gave a snort of laughter.

The class continued, and Hermione was getting more and more impatient. It all came to a climax when Trelawney had come over to Harry to gaze in his ball. And as he guessed, she saw something alright.

"My dear... It is hear, clearer than before... The Gr..." Trelawney started, only for Hermione to stand up in denial.

"Oh not that bloody Grim again!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you entered this class, you do not have the gift for the noble art of Divination. Indeed, I do not think I have met someone before whose mind is so incredibly mundane." Trelawney glared at her.

"Fine!" Hermione burst out, cramming her book in to her bags. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder. There was silence for a moment, when Lavender Brown had remembered that Trelawney had vaguely predicted this very thing happening. Harry rolled his eyes, as that was probably something that happened nearly every year.

**Line Break**

The Easter Holidays were not so much a holiday as there seemed to be a competition amongst the teachers on who could give out the most homework. Neville was able to remain calm and do his with Harry and Hermione's help, and he could then help Luna with her homework. Harry thought that he had a ridiculous amount, and then looked over at his best friend.

She was almost never able to be with the quartet anymore, being the first to leave the common room and the last to come in. She had shadows under her eyes like Lupin did. Despite having dropped Divination, she still had way more classes than anyone else had.

Luna, having the least amount of homework, took full responsibility for researching for Buckbeak. She wrote home to her father to see if he had any ideas. Unfortunately he didn't, as even he knew that if Malfoy wanted something, he would get it.

When homework was finished, he had to deal with the rapidly approaching Quidditch final. Wood upped the practice schedule up to every day, and would not let Harry do anything without making sure Harry knew what to do.

"You must wait to catch the Snitch until we are more than 50 points up." Oliver reminded Harry. "The Slytherin's are winning by 200 points. You must wait till we are 50 points up so we win not only the match, but the Cup."

"I KNOW OLIVER!" Harry yelled at him after the tenth time that practice. Oliver acted like Harry did not know the importance of this match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch cup since Charlie Weasley graduated.

The entire school felt the build up of tension however, as fights broke out every day between Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Slytherins were constantly trying to sabotage Harry most of the time however. Wood had given orders that Harry be guarded at all times, and Gryffindor House as a whole volunteered. Eventually Harry grew tired of this and talked with Oliver. He agreed he was being a little too paranoid, and let The Fantastic Four take over Harry's protection.

Luna loved it, as she was really in her element. If anyone got too close to Harry whom she did not approve of, she would bug them like Nargles bug her.

The night before the match was quite eventful. Hermione was even so nervous that she couldn't focus on studying. The amount of energy in the common room would only be outdone if they managed to win the match.

Harry slept extremely bad that night, and kept waking up from nightmares. However, one time after he woke up, he was afraid to go back to sleep. He looked out the window, and saw gleaming eyes in the distance. Crookshanks walked into the light, as Harry let out a sigh of relief. Too soon, however, as moments later, a gigantic shaggy black dog met Crookshanks. He looked around to see if anyone in the common room was awake, and when he looked back, the dog and Crookshanks was gone.

**Line Break**

The next morning, three quarters of the hall cheered as the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall, while only the Slytherins were hissing at them. Wood spent the entire meal trying to get the team to eat, while not eating himself. However, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were having none of it, as they practically force fed Wood.

It felt like mere minutes later that Harry was walking on to the pitch, his stomach doing loops. Closing his eyes for a second, Harry listened to the way the very slight breeze moved, the cheers from the crowd. He homed in with his senses, and suddenly felt a lot more at ease listening to Lee Jordan's commentary.

The two teams took off, and the roughest game of Quidditch at Hogwarts in a long time began. Angelina landed the first score, which led the Slytherin Captain Flint to smash into her. Fred Weasley threw his beaters bat at Flint in retaliation. Madam Hooch issued a penalty be given to both Teams, and as Alicia managed to make the shot, Wood saved the Slytherin attempt, making the game 20-0.

A couple of moments later, a Slytherin Chaser grabbed Katie Bell's head instead of the Quaffle, leading to another penalty shot and score. The next score was unfortunately a Slytherin goal, causing Lee Jordan to curse violently.

The game continued to grow in dirty plays, until the score was 80-20 in Gryffindor's favor. Harry watched as he saw Malfoy start to zoom after a glint of gold. Harry immediately sped to him, using his Firebolt's superior speed to reach and get the snitch before Malfoy could realize what was happening.

The game ended just like that. Gryffindor had won the game, 230-20, 210 points up, therefore winning the Quidditch cup. The crowd burst into the loudest cheers. The Gryffindor's were all chanting.

"We've won the Cup! We've won the cup!"

The entire house was poring on to the field, hoisting Harry on to their backs. Harry searched the crowd for his friends, seeing them smiling at him, at a loss for words. Harry was set back on to the ground be his team mates. It was strange, the crowd grew quiet. As if they were waiting for something.

Not noticing this however, were Harry and Hermione. They were staring deeply into each others eyes, so many emotions running through them. Finally, from somewhere in the crowd, a voice shouted out.

"Just kiss!"

Harry, feeling on top of the world, did not hesitate. He stepped closer to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her mouth. Hermione responded naturally, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him deeper.

Applause started again, as everyone started talking at once. Harry and Hermione backed out of their kiss, dazed, with goofy smiles on their faces. However it was clear the attention was no longer solely on them. Everyone was looking at the Weasley Twins, who seemed to be holding a clip board. Even Professor Dumbledore, who was definitely not nearby moments before. He was smiling, and Harry noticed he was even crossing his fingers.

"What is going on?" Hermione muttered to Neville and Luna, who were standing next to them.

"Oh they are seeing who won the betting pool." Luna shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Wait there was a betting pool on if me and Hermione would get together?" Harry questioned.

"No silly." Neville laughed. "You guys have been together since first year. The pool was on when you guys would realize it."

"Who won?" McGonagall asked, grinning at the new couple.

"It seems that the winner is actually Professor Snape." Fred announced, frowning slightly. A lot of groans came, and Dumbledore looked disappointed.

The couple swung around to see the dark haired professor smirking.

"You bet on us?" Harry asked, confused.

"I may despise you with every fiber of my being, Potter, but I am no fool. The romantic tension between you and Granger was obvious." Snape said silkily, however it was obvious he was disgusted by the tension as he put it.

The crowd started to head back into the castle as Harry grinned as he grabbed the hand of his new girlfriend before starting the long walk. As they walked hand in hand, Harry wished there was a Dementor around, as he felt he could produce the world's best Patronus.

**And Scene! I hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully I can be more active now that I am back in writing! If you haven't checked it out, I have a new story, Harrison Isley-Quinn. If Harry was in the DC universe and adopted by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. I will see you all later for a new update on that story, Wednesday most likely. Adios for now !**

**-RavenclawEagle123**


	5. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter! I hop everyone enjoys this chapter. I added a little more into this chapter that is not in the books, I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Harry Potter. Any lines of dialogue (The Prophecy) I do not own, and belong to JK Rowling. **

The euphoria from the victory of the Quidditch Final seemed to last the rest of the week, and even the weather seemed to celebrate. As June approached, the skies were cloudless and sunny. It would have been a perfect time to go on a date with Hermione, as they have not gone on an official date since the match.

They couldn't though, and even if Harry wanted to, he couldn't guarantee Hermione would even want to right now. The stress of the final exams was getting to everyone, and Hermione was feeling the stress more than everyone. She never left the common room. For the first few days, Harry tried to get Hermione to come down for meals at least, and she refused, leading Harry to just bring her food up.

Today was day 4 of this mood. Everyone was in the common room. Even Fred and George were seen studying as they had to take their O.W.L.s. Unsurprisingly the only other student who was as stressed as Hermione was Percy Weasley, who was taking his N.E.W.T.s. He was giving even harsher punishments than usual, however Hermione was still more anxious. The only person who was not seen studying was Ron.

In fact, since they got into the fight, Ron was rarely seen doing any homework. This lead to Harry and Hermione being summoned to Professor McGonagall's office a few weeks ago.

**Flashback- 3 Weeks Ago**

"Thank you two for coming." McGonagall grinned at her two favorite students. They reminded her so much of James and Lily in their seventh year. She just hopes that they realize their feelings soon, as her bet on when they would get together was placed on the night before the Quidditch Final.

"What can we do for you, Professor?" Hermione questioned as they sat down.

"I don't think we have done anything wrong." Harry gives her the half smirk that his father was famous for.

"It's not actually about you." McGonagall told them. "I want to approach Ronald about this too, however I feel like I should hear from you two about it first. What happened between you and him? Normally it is none of my business, however Ron has been failing every quiz and refuses to do any homework since you two stopped being friends."

Harry glanced at Hermione, before explaining what happened. How Ron reacted when McGonagall took the Firebolt. How Ron accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers, how he tried to sabotage Harry in the match against Ravenclaw, and how he called Hermione a Mudblood.

After the last revelation, McGonagall stood up in rage, walked out into her private office, and started to curse up a storm, her Scottish accent coming through even more as she did so. A deep breath was heard, before the door opened again.

"I apologize about that." she said, sitting down. "I always thought that the Weasley's were better than that."

"I don't think that they are that bad." Hermione put in. "It is just Ron. He is jealous Harry has money and fame, and that now he has a Firebolt. He hoped that Harry would let him use the Firebolt, and reacted badly when it was taken. One thing led to another."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "I originally called you here to see if you could mend things with him, but I won't ask you for that now that I know what he did."

"You said this is about his grades, right?" Harry reaffirmed, sitting up. At McGonagall's nod, Harry continued, "Why not try to get Percy to help him out? They are family."

"That may be, but not only is Percy Head Boy, he also his N.E.W.T.s are coming up. I could not ask him to do that." McGonagall sighed. "I will probably have to write home to his mother. I fear our hall will once again feel the wrath of one of her Howlers, however that may be the only way to get his attention. Of course I will have to write about his behavior as well, so I'd expect your name to be mentioned."

**Present Day**

There had been silence since. Both Harry and Hermione had expected the Howler the next day, but none came. It was odd, as they never thought Mrs. Weasley could hold in her temper.

It was almost Lunch, and Harry shook his head as Hermione stayed in her seat instead of getting up. He stood up, walked up to her, and gave her a giant kiss. This past week they had many lip pecks, but nothing like their first kiss. This time, he stood her up, and as Hermione made a sound of protest, he gave her one even bigger than their first.

When they broke apart, Hermione was blushing like a red tomato.

"Shall we go to lunch m'lady?" Harry grinned at her, holding out his hand to her. Hermione, still flustered from the kiss, did not argue and took his hand as they walked out of the common room.

The couple were about to walk out of the common room when they portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal Ginny Weasley. When she saw who was in front of her, her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey there you two." She smiled at them. "How is Hogwarts's golden couple doing?"

"Hey Ginny." the two said in unison, causing her to scowl.

"Please don't do that." She begged. "I get enough of that from Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there." she said, motioning to Fred and George.

"Which one is Dee and which one is Dum?" Fred gasped.

"Of course I'm Dee." George grinned. "Though I thought I was Gred."

"Nah I'm Gred. You are Forge." the other twin stated, causing Ginny to groan.

"Come on." She motioned, as the couple followed her out, followed by Neville. They walked a short way before Luna jumped out of the shadows.

"God Luna!" Hermione gasped, clutching her chest. "Don't do that!"

Harry just laughed as Neville and Ginny grinned.

"It's good to see you out and about Hermione." Luna smiled. "I'm glad Harry figured out that suction is the best way to get rid of Wrackspurts."

The couple blushed as they continued to walk.

"Hey Ginny, thanks for being so cool about us dating." Harry nodded to her. "Your brother has done nothing but glare at us."

"Well I'm sorry he is such a prat." Ginny sighed.

"Speaking of." Hermione said. "Why are you so cool about us? I know last year you had a huge crush on Harry."

"After the incident with the Chamber," Ginny started, wincing at the memory, "I decided to grow up past Childhood crushes. Of course that doesn't mean that I wasn't obsessed with you at first immediately after, but Mum made me realize that you were just doing the right thing. That you are a person to, not a monument. She and Daddy had worked with Professor Dumbledore to get me a mind healer, as the Chamber had really messed me up. That along with my mum helped me."

The other four immediately engulfed her with a giant hug.

"I am so sorry Ginny." Harry told her. "I should have thought about that. I would have helped you out to."

"It's not your fault Harry. You were going through stuff as well." Ginny reasoned as they walked into the Great Hall.

They arrived just in time to see Errol, the Weasley family owl, crash into a bowl of fruit in front of Ron, who was pigging out at the Gryffindor table. They could just make out the red letter in his beak. Ron, however didn't notice as he was currently stuffing his face. The letter started to smoke as Errol dropped it, before flying off. The entire hall covered their ears as the Howler exploded, finally drawing Ron's attention.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE THAT NAME! WE TOUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SABATOGE HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled. "I GOT A LETTER HOME ABOUT YOU FAILING CLASSES, YOU BETTER NOT FAIL THESE EXAMS! IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE STUCK AT HOME DOING CHORES ALL SUMMER, AS YOU WILL HAVE TO REPEAT THIRD YEAR. MAYBE YOUR SISTER WILL BE ABLE TO TEACH YOU BETTER! I'm sorry my son called you the M-word, Hermione dear. And I am sorry about the sabotage attempt Harry."

The silence once her voice ended was more deafening then the actual letter. Now the entire school knew that Ron had said Mudblood. The Weasley's who did not know looked at their brother in horror as the entire school started talking again at once.

the Heads of House then walked through the hall, handing out their exam schedules. Ginny, who did not know about Hermione's intense schedule, looked at her exam schedule confused.

"Hermione, they must have made a mistake." She told her. "You can't sit two exams at once."

"Of course not." She said, not looking up, as Harry got a letter from Hagrid.

"The Appeal is set for June 6th." He told them, as Ginny looked at them, confused. Quickly they explained the situation and motioned for Luna to join them at the Gryffindor table. "Looks like they are bringing an executioner."

"They what?" The girls shouted in rage."

"That sounds like they already made up their mind." Ginny gasped.

"It's the Malfoy's." Harry growled. "They get whatever they want by bribing people."

**A/N: The Exams are going to go exactly like they did in the books, but whenever Ron is mentioned, say it is either Neville or Hermione. so if you want to know, the pages are 317-323 in Prisoner of Azkaban. The story picks up on page 324. **

Harry stood up from his chair in the Divination classroom, having just finished his Crystal Ball exam. As he left the room, Trelawney spoke in a loud, harsh voice.

_"It will happen tonight."_

"Sorry?" Harry asked, turning around. However, his words happened upon deaf ears, as Trelawney seemed to not be listening.

_"The Dark Lord, alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... The servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Wisdom and Time will alone save the day. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."_

Before Trelawney could recover, Harry booked it from the tower. He ran straight to Gryffindor Tower, where the rest of his group was, even Luna.

"Trelawney..." He panted. "Just told me..." However, before he could continue, he saw that they were crying.

"Hagrid just sent us this." Neville said, his fists clenched. Hermione flung herself at Harry, sobbing into him as Harry read the note. Buckbeak had lost the appeal, and the execution was set at sunset.

"We'll use the cloak." Hermione stated, standing up. "We need to be there for Hagrid."

"Cloak?" The other three said, as Harry ran up to get it.

"My father's invisibility cloak." Harry explained as he showed them. "I feel like it is enchanted to fit more than one person as the Cloak seems to be small until we try to put it on, and then we fit."

The five put the cloak on, and walked out of the common room, walking close together so no one could see them. They hid in a empty chamber off the entrance hall, and waited till it was silent. Once it was, they snuck over to Hagrid's hut.

"You shouldn't have come." Hagrid frowned as he let them in. The six sat down for tea, conversation alluded them all. As Hermione grabbed the milk bottle, she screamed. "Scabbers!"

"What?" the rest said, standing up as Harry got closer. It was indeed Ron's rat, Scabbers sitting inside the milk jug.

"I'll hold on to him." Ginny told them. "Whenever I see Ron, I'll make him apologize for blaming Crookshanks."

Hagrid was not paying any attention as he looked out the door.

"They're coming." he muttered. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, and the Executioner Walden Macnair. "Go on, out the back. They can't see you here."

The five snuck out, waited for the front door to close, and trotted back up to the castle. Scabbers was becoming more and more restless, and Ginny was having a hard time holding on to him.

As the five were3 almost up at the castle, they heard the unmistakable swoosh of an axe, followed by a thud. Hermione swayed on the spot, as Harry grabbed her to keep her steady. Hermione started sobbing again as Harry hugged her. Neville was holding both Luna and Ginny, and both the boys were trying to keep it together for their girls.

"They did it." Neville said, shocked.

"They actually did it." Luna said, shaking.

**Did they actually do it? Do they? We all know the answer of course, but I assure you, the rest of the night is not going to go as before. Sure there will be the same beats, but tonight will be the turning point for the rest of their lives. Don't forget to read, review, and follow! I will see you guys next time!**


	6. AuthorsNote1

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it's been so long on both of my stories. Work has been busy and I've been working long hours every day. I promise you guys that both of my stories will be updated by Monday, November 11. If not before, then they will be posted the day of. Thank you all for your patience.**

**-RavenclawEagle123**


End file.
